It is known in the art of product testing devices to provide a stone impact simulator for testing the impact resistance of a test sample. This is done by discharging a projectile, of known size, shape and weight, at a given angle to impact the test sample with a known velocity.
This document relates to a new and improved stone impact simulator that is quieter in operation and less self-destructive so as to provide a longer service life than such devices found in the prior art.